<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson Number One by LakshiG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808301">Lesson Number One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG'>LakshiG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Violent Delights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amanda X Carmen mention, For legal reasons COVID 19 does not exist in this dojo, I can’t believe my life has come to making two middle aged men fuck, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Earth, sky, day, night, sound and silence<br/>Dark and light<br/>One, alone is not enough<br/>You need both together<br/>Winter, summer, moon and sun<br/>Lesson number one.”<br/>- Lesson Number One, Mulan II</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Violent Delights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson Number One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to cacophonyGilded for being the most excellent beta❤️. Also I own none of these characters, all rights go to their original creators.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel LaRusso drew a deep breath in, exhaled, and opened the door into the backyard of his dojo. If someone had told a teenage Daniel he would end up here, he would have laughed in their face. Yet, here he was- here they were. He couldn’t help but smile as he made his way out into the open air, the familiar scent of bamboo and bonsais greeting him. He had gathered his students in another area of the dojo, however. He tried not to let his escalating heart rate get the better of him as he made his way to the pond.</p><p>All too soon he was in front of the pond with the wheel, whose plants had now been moved to the side. His students were there, looking at him earnestly. He smiled and told them to warm up while they waited for the others.</p><p>Daniel couldn’t help but swallow nervously the moment the familiar blonde entered with his students. Still, he shoved the fear down as Johnny Lawrence once again stood by Daniel’s side, their overarching goal shattering any prejudices between them for the time being.</p><p>Once all the students were warmed up, Daniel glanced tentatively at Johnny. Johnny nodded, those sky blue eyes flickering with determination- and uncertainty. However, they both knew this was no time for fear. So, Daniel began.</p><p>“Alright- so as you all know, karate is about balance and trust. You have to find the strength within you to be able to master the moves to win the fight, to be able to protect someone in their time of need. With that said, no one is an island. There is strength in solitude but there is even greater strength in numbers. If even two people are perfectly in sync with one another, they can be more powerful than any force in the world- including jungle snakes.”</p><p>He paused as the students laughed, allowing them this moment to just be the kids they were. Johnny had a different idea, though, and snapped them back to attention with a “QUIET!”</p><p>Silently grateful to have to not be the one to keep them focused, he continued.</p><p>“So, today, Joh- Sensei Lawrence and I are going to demonstrate what that synchronicity looks like. True strength isn’t just being in tune to yourself and others when you can see them, but it is when you can not see that the true strength emerges. Isn’t that right Sensei Lawrence?”</p><p>Johnny merely shifted and cleared his throat before stating “I mean frankly, I think almost everything Sensei LaRusso said is a bunch of hippie, acid tripping horse shit, but he is also incredibly right.”</p><p>Daniel stared at him in awe, and if it wasn’t for the students' watchful eyes he would have asked Johnny to repeat those last three words.</p><p>“He’s right in the sense that if we’re gonna kick the shit out of these assbags, we need to be united- truly united, and to do that you need to be more in tune to your fellow man, or woman or… they- man than your own self. If you have no blind spots, you have no weakness- and if you have no weakness you can not be defeated.”</p><p>That last bit trickled out of Johnny’s mouth before he realized it, and only Daniel’s questioning look reminded him of what his words were reminiscent of. Thankfully, before Johnny could muster up a jumbled apology, Daniel took over for him.</p><p>“That said, being vulnerable is okay- we all have our moments. What matters is that we do not let them define us- Sam had to do what we are about to do once with a- former student- and she was frustrated but she did it. That is what matters. So, without further ado, cast your eyes on your senseis and watch very carefully, because you will be partnered up and doing exactly this tomorrow and you will not be done until each and every one of you have mastered it.”</p><p>Despite his rapidly rising pulse, he made his way all the way to the edge of the pond, Johnny following behind him. He took a breath, and got in. Once Johnny was also in, they made their way to the wheel and climbed up. The wheel immediately wobbled underneath them, but eventually they found their footing.</p><p>“You have to be able to use all your senses, and feel where your partner is.”</p><p>With that, he looked to Johnny for the greenlight. After Johnny silently gave Daniel his approval, Daniel drew a deep breath in, letting every moment since 1984 that led them here flow through his veins, ebbing into one clear focus.</p><p>They had practiced this trick the night before, much to Amanda and Carmen’s amusement, who had the time of their lives lounging by the pool with margaritas while Johnny and Daniel repeatedly failed. Still, Daniel knew they could do it- they had to.</p><p>Looking Johnny directly in the eyes, he began to move, Johnny mirroring him. While these movements had been a struggle for Sam and Robby, they proved effortless for the skilled men. The real test would be when they had to be turned to each other, and if they would crash and burn as a result, or soar through the movements just as effortlessly as they were moving now.</p><p>Daniel extended his arm out, leaned his left leg forward and spun, praying Johnny would follow suit. His prayers were cut short by the icy pond water piercing his skin and the sound of the students' laughter.</p><p>Dammnit, he thought. He turned around and saw Johnny tousling his now wet hair. Daniel shook his head in frustration, taking care to give Johnny a stern look. Johnny merely shrugged before unleashing his signature “QUIET!” to settle the students, who were filming their soaked senseis through unabashed laughter.</p><p>Daniel gritted his teeth, determined not to give up. He merely turned around and climbed back on the wheel. Johnny gave him a doubtful glance, but followed suit.</p><p>The two flew through those first initial moments relatively fast, and before Daniel knew it they had reached the penultimate moment.</p><p>Doubt began to seep into Daniel’s heart, as all the bad blood between the two surfaced in his brain. Then he remembered something Mr. Miyagi had said all those years ago.</p><p>“Different but same. Perhaps one day, you will be on each other’s side. After all, dark and light can not exist on their own- they must exist together in order for there to be harmony and balance.”</p><p>Daniel had laughed it off then, but now, he understood exactly what his former sensei had meant.</p><p>Smiling softly, he closed his eyes, that same determination now burning like an unquenchable fire. He pressed his palms together, and slowly extended them out, the muscle memory and faith carrying him through the motions and then, came the true and final test.</p><p>“Come on Johnny. Feel me. I feel you, trust me. We can do this.” He thought.</p><p>More in tune to Johnny Lawrence and himself than he ever had been in his life, he leaned his right leg forward and spun, coming face to face with Johnny Lawrence, their palms faced outwards toward each other.  A moment passed before their success sunk in.</p><p>Naturally, Daniel couldn’t help but burst into a massive grin, unable to hide his excitement. He was not the only one that was pleasantly surprised, he noted, as Johnny too had a soft smile curved on his own lips.</p><p>They stood still for a moment, as the students cheered and hollered things like “Nice going senseis!” and “Guess you two grandpas still got it!!”  For once, both Daniel and Johnny laughed with them- though only briefly as Johnny suddenly sobered up and motioned with his hands for the students to stop. Daniel furrowed his brows, confused and a little concerned. He did not have time to say anything, however, as Johnny swiftly extended his arm out and pushed Daniel directly into the water.</p><p>Daniel resurfaced, his clothes, skin, and hair completely drenched. He didn’t need to look to know that Johnny was absolutely dying of laughter, and as for the students, well the iPhone cameras in front of him were enough.</p><p>“Don’t worry Sensei LaRusso, I’m sure you have plenty of towels- though they say prunes dry faster with the addition of water,” he heard one of the students crack. Taking an unorthodox cue from Johnny, he flipped off both Johnny and the students, and got back on the wheel, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>“Well, I think today’s lesson has proved more than fruitful. Tomorrow, I expect you all back here and you will be randomly paired up- now don’t complain- and you will have to do exactly what we did. I want you all to have this ingrained as 2+2= 4 is. Because at the end of the day, one alone is not enough to win the greatest battles. You need a team. Class dismissed.”</p><p>With that both he and Johnny bowed forwards, their students bowing back in return, and the session was over as the students exited the dojo, about as chatty as any large crowd of teens is.</p><p>Daniel nodded to Johnny, but said nothing. Daniel figured Johnny would leave, or go find Miguel. He was sure Johnny didn’t want to be around him or Miyagi-Do longer than he had to.</p><p>With that, Daniel stepped off the wheel and headed to the shower to wash the pond scum out of his  midnight locks.</p><p>Sniffing himself, Daniel made a mental note to try to get rid of the smell too.</p><p>Daniel sighed in bliss as the hot water cascaded down his aching muscles. He couldn’t believe that they had succeeded. His heart glowed with pride, and he found himself beginning to hum the notes to a song Sam had liked as a little girl- Listen to Your Heart from Pocahontas. He wasn’t much of a Disney fan, but Sam had been obsessed growing up, and this song had always been one of the few things that resonated with Daniel- and now he knew exactly why. Daniel wondered what would have been, if he had listened to his heart in 1984 and fought harder for Johnny after what Kreese did to him. Still, better late than never. Mr Miyagi’s heart had recognized the good in Johnny then, and now, so did Daniel.</p><p>“Perhaps this could be the start of a beautiful friendship,” he joked to himself. Unfortunately, Daniel seriously doubted friendship was an option. Still, he wondered.. And found himself wishing for something more, much to his surprise. Johnny was inarguably cute, he remembered his first run in with the blonde, blue eyed Californian, and the years had certainly been kind to him looks-wise. But there was no way Johnny would ever be into Daniel, and maybe any man, so despite the fact that Daniel and Amanda were in an open marriage, Daniels emotions about Johnny Lawrence were about as useful as a broken stick.</p><p>Still, they had pulled through. They were balanced- more than they ever had been- and damn, did it feel good.</p><p>Now showered, Daniel turned off the water, and began toweling off. When he stepped out of the shower, he nearly fell backwards at the sight- or rather who was in front of him.</p><p>“J- Johnny?” He stuttered, completely thrown for a loop. If Daniel didn’t know any better he could have sworn Johnny’s icy blue eyes flickered down to a few stubborn water droplets lingering on his chest before going back up to meet Daniel’s brown ones.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sam and Miguel said you’d be here, so I figured I’d hang around.”</p><p>Daniel could only stare in complete shock.</p><p>“What for?” He managed to ask.</p><p> Johnny shifted nervously, but replied.<br/>
“I - I uh I wanted to talk. To you. With you.”</p><p>If Johnny merely being in his house longer than he was required to wasn’t enough to throw Daniel for a loop, this definitely would have. Talking and Johnny Lawrence were two things that simply did not mix- especially when Daniel was involved. Still, Daniel held his tongue, curious to see what the man had to say.</p><p>“I just- you did good out there. I didn’t think you could do it. I mean, I still think it’s a bunch of pansy ass unicorn shit, but it wasn’t completely worthless- actually, I kind of- it felt good.”</p><p>Daniel couldn’t help but grin at that. The last thing he had expected was a compliment on his techniques from none other than Johnny Lawrence.</p><p>“We did it.” He reminded him.</p><p>It was true- if Johnny had not been on board, and tuned in to Daniel as much as Daniel had tuned in to Johnny, the whole thing would have failed epically.<br/>
Johnny returned Daniel’s affirmation with a soft smile. Daniel tilted his head- any more surprises from Johnny Lawrence and Daniel may just have to write a book to commemorate them.</p><p>“You know,” Daniel found himself saying. “Mr. Miyagi told me something once. He said we were different but the same- and that one day we may find ourselves allied, if not the closest of friends. I laughed at him then, but..”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess the old man was more psychic than we both thought huh?”</p><p>Daniel laughed, finding himself oddly at ease.</p><p>“Maybe- or maybe he was just a man that somehow saw us before we ever saw ourselves.”</p><p>“Well, better than someone seeing your “potential to be a weapon of war and authority.”</p><p>“I suppose,” He replied, finding himself gravitating closer and closer to the sandy blonde.</p><p>Johnny cleared his throat, his hands nervously fidgeting with themselves.</p><p>“Different but same, huh?’ He asked, clearly trying to diffuse the awkward tension surrounding his former sensei.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“What do you think he meant by that?"</p><p>Daniel was still for a moment, debating Johnny’s question- then it hit him.</p><p>“Hold out your hand,” He demanded. Johnny jumped in surprise.</p><p>“LaRus- Daniel, what?”</p><p>“Just- hand, please.”</p><p>Though his expression was wary, Johnny extended an unwilling hand out. Daniel seized it, and unfurled Johnny’s fingers, pressing his palms against his own. Their eyes immediately snapped up to meet the other’s gaze as a sudden jolt flowed through them, like touching a flickering flame before it quickly cooled to a warm ember.</p><p>Though Daniel’s heart rate was climbing like Chozen on that mountain back in Okinawa, he continued.</p><p>“Look, what do you see?” He questioned, his soft tone surprising even himself.</p><p>Johnny squinted, examining their pressed palms.</p><p>“Uh- some sort of hand tent thing?”</p><p>Unable to help himself, Daniel let out a low laugh.</p><p>“No, no. Really look.”</p><p>Johnny was silent for a moment, before his frosty blue eyes widened with his newfound revelation.</p><p>“A mirror.” He murmured, unable to hide his wonderment.</p><p>The two were posed exactly like a reflection in the mirror.</p><p>“Yes. I am you and you are me.”</p><p>“Different, but same."</p><p>Daniel smiled softly, and in that moment the two became the young kids from Reseda and Encino Hills.</p><p>Taking advantage of the silence, Daniel studied those deep, ocean blue eyes and the blonde curls that were still slightly damp from their earlier class, long buried feelings now churning in his heart like an unstoppable wave.</p><p>Before Daniel realized it, his lips crashed into Johnny’s, no longer able to control himself.</p><p>However, it was brief as a rough hand quickly shoved him off.</p><p>“LaRusso, what the hell, man?”</p><p>Fuck, Daniel thought. He braced himself for the old Johnny to emerge and beat him to a bloody pulp. However, he merely stared in shock.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry- I don’t know…” Embarrassed and reminded of those high school days when Johnny shoved him into the locker banks, he bit his lip, trying to stay focused. Sensing this, Johnny sighed, clearly feeling just as guilty.</p><p>“No, it’s- I just- Aren’t you married? What about Amanda?”</p><p>“Johnny, it's 2021- we’re in an open marriage.”</p><p>“An open- what now? Besides, there’s also Carmen, and.. If…”</p><p>Daniel found himself smiling, not sure how to tell Johnny he had walked in on Amanda fingering Carmen by the pool the other day.</p><p>“Trust me. They’ll understand. But if you want to leave, I understand.”<br/>
Johnny bit his lip, making no effort to leave, but refusing to say anything either.</p><p>Swallowing down the aches in his heart, Daniel turned his back on Johnny, angry at himself for ever thinking Johnny would feel the same way.</p><p>“Wait,” Johnny called.</p><p>Daniel turned, his heart beating so fast and loud, they might as well be at a rock concert.</p><p>What happened next was a blur as Johnny stepped closer to him and crashed his mouth into his, his hands cupping Daniel’s face.</p><p>Johnny tasted like Coors Banquet mixed with sugar, and just a hint of the pond water- and Daniel couldn’t get enough.</p><p>Deepening their kiss, his hands flew up as Johnny passionately guided him to the bedroom, the flat screen on the wall toppling to the ground.</p><p>Johnny deftly undid the towel wrapped around Daniel’s waist and lay him on the bed, surprisingly gentle with Daniel’s leg that had never quite fully healed.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Johnny was covering Daniel in kisses and marks.</p><p>All the bad blood between them and whatever rationality that had been keeping the two apart flew out the window as the sensations of Johnny kissing down Daniel’s torso overwhelmed him entirely.</p><p>Stopping just before Daniel’s V Line, Johnny looked up at Daniel.</p><p>“Daniel, are you sure?”</p><p>“Are you?” He asked, his doe eyes surely dilated with lust.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>Johnny didn’t need to be told twice. Guiding Daniel with his hands, he took him in his mouth, immediately eliciting a moan from the raven haired man. As Johnny aptly swirled his tongue around Daniel’s cock, Daniel’s hands unwittingly knotted themselves in Johnny’s blonde hair, allowing for him to be closer- needing for him to be closer- for his mouth to be closer.</p><p>“FUCK!”</p><p>He yelped as Johnny brazenly took all of him in his mouth. His moans only increased as he began to lose himself in a state of euphoria and wanton need as Johnny sped up his ministrations, taking in Daniel like it was his last meal.</p><p>“Fuck, Johnny, right there- oh God, shit, Johnny you feel- I’m so.. ANNH.”</p><p> Just like that Daniel spilled into Johnny’s willing mouth, Daniel’s hands knitted tightly in Johnny’s blonde locks, and his breath wild and fast.</p><p>Johnny pulled back, Daniel’s seed trickling down his chin and onto his fitted black shirt. Daniel couldn’t help but stare at the sight, something about it was more captivating than anything Daniel had ever seen. Instinctively, Daniel leaned down and pulled Johnny up by his shirt to engage him in another kiss, the taste of his own cum seeping into his mouth. But Daniel could not care, not as he found himself undoing Johnny Lawrence’s shirt, his hands fervently exploring Johnny’s toned torso. Despite their age, as a result of karate, both the two men had been able to keep in top shape.</p><p>Needy as ever, Daniel’s hands wandered down to Johnny’s pants, wasting no time undoing his belt and yanking Johnny’s pants and boxers down.</p><p>“Wait,” he heard Johnny say.</p><p>“Condoms are on the dresser, and so is the lube.” He managed, his voice husky with desire.</p><p>Reaching over, Johnny quickly grabbed the condom and lube, before engaging Daniel in a kiss, nipping and exploring with unrestrained hunger that made Daniel all the more wanton, letting out a scream of ecstasy as he felt Johnny ease a finger inside Daniel. He caught a slight smirk from Johnny before he shut his eyes in slight pain as Johnny added another finger. However any pain quickly dissipated into unrestrained pleasure as Johnny skillfully dipped his fingers in and out of Daniel’s hole.</p><p>Sensing Daniel was ready, Johnny rolled the condom on and carefully aligned himself at Daniel’s entrance, still being surprisingly careful so as not to injure Daniel’s leg.</p><p>Daniel leaned his head against the pillows as he felt Johnny ease inside him. It was like connecting the last two pieces of a puzzle- but Daniel would be lying if he said he didn’t feel every goddamn inch of him.</p><p>“Shit, Johnny, oh god, hnnn.” He couldn’t help but moan, following with a series of other choice noises and words- some even in Japanese and Italian, much to Johnny’s surprise.</p><p> Johnny began moving his hips, his hard cock pushing in and out of Daniel with absolutely no mercy.  In just a few limber strokes, Johnny was completely inside Daniel, causing Daniel’s mouth to form a perfect “O,” that quickly morphed into screams as Johnny bucked his hips, thrusting effortlessly into the olive skinned man.</p><p>As Johnny lowered himself on top of Daniel, he could now feel Johnny more keenly than ever.  The feel of Johnny Lawrence’s cock ramming in and out of Daniel while using his hands to stroke Daniel’s own member was nearly enough to send Daniel over the edge. As Johnny’s thrusts quickened, and Daniel’s own cock twitched in anticipation, he knew what was going to follow.</p><p>Sure enough, as they both began to feel the mounting pressure, Johnny’s hands snaked up to entwine themselves in Daniel’s hands, their pale hues beautifully contrasted against Daniel’s bronze tones.</p><p>“Christ, LaRusso, you feel so fucking good. God knows I’ve fucked so many fucking cunts, but you- you…” Johnny moaned, moving masterfully in and out of Daniel’s thighs.</p><p>“Shit, Daniel, I’m so..” Daniel felt Johnny press a kiss in between Daniel’s shoulder blades, followed by a warmth in between his legs, the condom now surely full with Johnny’s seed. That was all Daniel needed, and soon he too came undone, his cum seeping onto the bedsheets and running down the back of his legs.</p><p>Once the two were done riding out their orgasms, they kissed, and Daniel didn’t know if he would ever get used to it as Johnny’s sweaty blonde locks fell onto Daniel’s face, but he knew he never wanted it to stop.</p><p>Johnny was the first to break their embrace, and roll over, visibly as spent as Daniel.</p><p>Suddenly, the two burst out into uncontrollable giggles, and Daniel found himself pressing Johnny’s hand to his lips, and Johnny’s mouth broke out into that classic grin of his.  It was as if they were back in 1984 yet so much time had passed- and there was still so much to be done.</p><p>“We should probably get cleaned up- we have a long week ahead of us.”</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea, Daniel,” Johnny teased, as he rolled off the bed and began getting dressed.</p><p>No sooner than the two were dressed and cleaned, did Daniel’s phone ring.</p><p>“Amanda? What is it? Wait what? Slow down. Okay, show me.”</p><p>Daniel clicked on the link Amanda had texted him, and instantly felt nauseous.</p><p>No, he thought. Unfortunately, like a cockroach that refused to die, the sight playing on Daniel’s phone was all too real. It was none other than Terry Silver strutting about  LaRussoAuto, smashing every car in sight and looking directly into the security camera.</p><p> </p><p>Trying not to gag, Daniel felt his body tremble violently, the ground beneath his feet quickly fading.</p><p>“Daniel? You alright, man? Daniel?” He heard Johnny ask, clearly alarmed.</p><p>Daniel managed to turn towards Johnny, his eyesight starting to blur. As his body dipped forward, the last thing Daniel remembered was a pair of strong arms encompassing him followed by the unmistakable scent of Coors Banquet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>